Zero vs Mewtwo
Mega Man vs Pokemon! Two weapons manufactured for destruction face off today, only one will make it out in one piece! Zero (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3- Character select dynamic) EP: The year is 21XX, the world came to a new era. Technology is so advanced, humans and machines were equal in just about every way, years ago, a new type of robot developed by the late Dr. Light was brought into the world, a robot that could think and act completely on it's own. His name was X. Fushidara: Well, his adversaries also had the idea of seeing their goals completed post-mortem. Dr. Wily, Light's long-time rival and enemy, built his own robot to be sealed away. His name was Zero, and he would bring chaos and destruction wherever he went. EP: As their lives waned, Light and Wily sealed their final creations away so that they may reawaken in a different era. X was found 100 years later by Dr. Cain, who then proceeded to build more robots in X's image, he called them Reploids, as they were meant to well.... replicate humans. Fushidara: But with this advancement came a new threat, the Maverick Virus, which infected Reploids and turned them into violent killing machines. To combat this, the reploids formed a band of peacekeepers, known as the Maverick hunters, led by Dr. Cain's Magnum Opus, Commander Sigma. EP: It was also at this time when Zero reawoke, and much like a bear being taken out of hibernation, he murdered the ever-loving shit out of everything! (Street Fighter V OST-M. Bison's theme) Fushidara: The Maverick Hunters and Sigma were all called to stop Zero, who just effortlessly slaughtered his way through all of them like nothing. Well, all except Sigma himself, who managed to hold an epic duel with the Maverick Zero. This left Zero unconscious, and Sigma badly injured. EP: Unbeknownst to them at the time, Zero's stasis pod carried another version of the Maverick Virus, but Wily had made one crucial programming flaw, the Virus could self-adapt. It infected Sigma, and warped itself around his mind, creating the Sigma virus, which infected mavericks and brought them all under his own control. Fushidara: But when Zero reawoke, all maverick behavior from him ceased. And shortly afterwards, Sigma went maverick and tried to take over the world. Of course. (Breis-Zero's theme, Mega Man X3 Remix) EP: Zero, now a maverick hunter, began to fight on the side of justice, taking out both Mavericks and other threats left and right, becoming the scariest goddamn maverick hunter to ever walk the planet. Fushidara: To cut down his adversaries to size, Zero carries around the Z-saber. EP: It's a fucking lightsaber! What more can you ask for? Anyhoo, Zero is an expert swordsman, and this Z-saber is some piece of technology, I'll tell you that! It has insane elemental capabilities, it's able to perform a variety of elemental attacks, turn into a lightning whip, ice lance, or steel greatsword, and fire off a variety of projectiles, like the Hadangeki, which is basically a Getsuga Tensho, missiles, boomerangs, laser-buzzsaws, you name it! Fushidara: As far as ranged options go, Zero also carries the Zero-buster. An Arm-mounted plasma cannon with rapid-fire and charge-shot capabilities. He also carries rechargeable Sub-Tanks, which replenish his health. EP: And Zero has many other tricks up his sleeve, even without his weapons! His other weapons and techniques include the Yanmar Option, where he summons a swarm of robot dragonflies to encircle him and shoot down his adversaries, The Guard Shell, a deployable barrier which deflects enemy projectiles, Shippu, where he fires off a shadow copy of himself to attack the opponent, summon this clone to fight alongside him with Sogenmu, slam rainbows into people with Rekkouha, shoot fireballs all over the place with Messenkou, create massive thunder tornadoes with the Raijinshou, burst an entire area into flames with Bakuenjin, and last but definitely not least, the Genmu Zero. You remember the Getsuga Tensho? This is that.... ON MEGA CRACK! (Marvel vs Capcom Infinite OST-X's theme) Fushidara: Zero has taken on many would-be apocalyptic threats. He's taken on Sigma multiple times, dueled X to a standstill, blown up a space city on a crash-course with earth by flying a ship into it....and living, and taken a blast from Lumine which blew up a star and began collapsing the reality around him! EP: It's also worth noting that Zero was also specifically designed to surpass the original Mega Man, who regularly takes on Planet Level threats and can take on space guns that were designed to track him at speeds going 250x the speed of light! Fushidara: But he's far from invincible. If we were to count the amount of times he's fuckin died throughout the series, we'd be sitting here until your asses glued themselves to the chair! EP: Zero's recklessness and overconfidence has lead to his death in more than one occasion. And although he came back time and time again, it was usually all thanks to outside help. Fushidara: Not to mention, he later got stuck being armour for some errand girl. EP: RIP.... but in any case, Zero is one of the deadliest machines in all of fiction, if you get in his way, you'll only have about a nanosecond left to live. Zero: Starting mission now! Mewtwo (Tommy Lapointe Blondin-Lavender Town Epic/Dramatic Orchestral Remix) EP: What happens when you fuck with nature, creating an uncontrollable monstrosity that should not exist? Fushidara: What happens when you are willing to do anything for power, and go the full distance to achieve your goals? EP: Anyhoo, once, a brilliant scientist names Dr. Fuji was commissioned by a mob boss to create the most powerful pokemon to ever live. A clone of Mew, a mythical Pokemon who's very existence was an uncertainty. Fuji got to work almost immediately, in hopes that along the way, he would be able to resurrect his daughter Amber. This creation was named Mewtwo. Fushidara: During this time, Mewtwo established a telepathic link between all of Fuji's test subjects, including Amber, a cloned Bulbasaur, a cloned Charmander, and a cloned Squirtle. EP: But then, everything went horribly wrong. Due to some issues, all test subjects unexpectedly died. Mewtwo was deeply saddened by the loss of his only friends, so Fuji's scientists administered a serum that would suppress it's memories and emotions. However, this simply left Mewtwo with a sense of emptiness that tugged at it's mind all the way until it was let out... Fushidara: Seeing that it was no more than a manufactured tool for destruction, Mewtwo went into a rage, levelling the entire lab it was created in and killing everyone on it. Including Fuji. EP: Rated E for everyone..... (Pokemon FRLG OST- Battle!Trainer) Fushidara: Thanks to his genetic enhancements, Mewtwo has gained access to a variety of moves and attacks. He can create a nigh-impenetrable barrier with Reflect and Protect, Instantly regenerate his wounds with Recover, and boost it's psychic abilities with Amnesia. EP: But the real fun comes with it's devistating attacks, including Psychic, where it telepathically picks shit up and tosses it around. Or Psystrike, where it just explodes with psychic energy and destroys everything! It can fire off an undodgeable barrage of stars with Swift, shoot Hadoukens with Aura Sphere, launch balls of spirit energy with Shadow Ball, and unleash one of the strongest moves in all of Pokemon, the KamehameHyper Beam! Fushidara: Mewtwo is extremely powerful and capable of taking on some of the world's most powerful legendary Pokemon, including the legendary birds, Lugia, Genesect, Deoxys, and Zygarde. It's able to create hurricanes, lift entire mountain lakes, and carry a mechanically altered killer bug into orbit in mere seconds! EP: His weirdest ability, however, is his ability to summon a giant spoon of pure "Fuck you" to smack people around. This surprisingly works pretty well! Somehow.... Fushidara: But his most valuable power is the ability to attack someone's mind and completely erase all of one's memories, leaving them completely helpless. EP: Just in case that isn't enough, Mewtwo also has access to really fucking badass Mega form! Fushidara: Mewtwo is one of the few pokemon that can Mega Evolve without trainer assistance, granting him the power of Mega Mewtwo Y whenever he sees fit. Although this decreases his size and shortens his stature, Mega Mewtwo Y becomes massively faster and gains psychic abilities rivaled by none. EP: Yeah, when he pulls this on you, say good fucking night! Fushidara: Unfortunately, Mewtwo is not unstoppable. Mewtwo, being a psychic type, is weak to Ghost, Bug, and Dark type attacks. EP: So....this thing is scared of bugs, edginess, and shit that don't exist? The hell? Well that don't make any sense since it's both edgy and it doesn't exist! At least it's not supposed to! Fushidara: (Sighs) Well, on top of this, it also likes to shy away from human civilization. Although this has been quelled a bit by the likes of Ash, Mewtwo is incredibly wary of humanity, and settles itself in remote locations, like caves. EP: But be honest here, do you want this thing as your next-door neighbor? Because if you piss it off, you're gonna be left with more than just a bad headache, my friend. Mewtwo: I see now that the Circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are. Two Divided by Zero! - FIGHT! Zero is running around a long-abandoned laboratory on a remote island hundreds of miles away from civilization, before he senses a presence behind him, taking out his Z-buster and pointing it behind him, he saw nothing there. Zero breathed a sigh of relief before feeling two blight cyan eyes staring at him. (Street Fighter V OST-Nash's theme) Zero: Who are you? ???: That is of no importance. Leave at once. You are not welcomed here. Zero: So that's how we're gonna do this, huh? Zero turned to face his new adversary, revealing that his opposition was none other than the genetically enhanced Pokemon, Mewtwo. Zero drew his Z-saber and prepared for a fight. Born to Fight, Trained to Kill! - ENGAGE! Zero made the first move, dashing towards Mewtwo with a slash of his Z-saber. Mewtwo jumped backwards to avoid the attack, but Zero followed up with a flurry of slashes. Mewtwo used Protect! Mewtwo erected a psychic barrier in front of him, deflecting all of the Z-saber's slashes, to Zero's surprise. Zero liiked up, and saw Mewtwo creating a ball of energy in it's hand. Mewtwo used Shadow Ball! Mewtwo loosed the energy blast. It slammed right into Zero's torso, sending him flying backwards. Mewtwo then loosed another one, but Zero countered by charging up his own energy blast in his Z-saber and firing it. The charged shot and the Shadow Ball collided, cancelling each other out. Quickly following up, Zero dashed at Mewtwo once again, connecting hits before Mewtwo could react. Zero slashes at Mewtwo rapidly, then performed Ryuuenjin, setting the Z-Saber ablaze and performing a rising slash, then performing a rolling slash on the way down. Finally, he performed Raijingeki, his blade became solid blue lightning, as he thrust it forward, electrocuting Mewtwo and sending him flying. Zero finished the combo by swinging his Z-Saber downwards, and performing Hadangeki, the sword beam slammed into Mewtwo, who was sent tumbling back even faster, before the Pokemon hit a wall. Zero: Piece of cake! Zero charged towards Mewtwo again, but this time, his saber was stopped by a giant metal spoon in the way, controlled by Mewtwo's telekinesis. The spoon slapped Zero backwards, then it scooped him up into the air, then slammed him back down, before finally slapping Zero into a wall and home-run batting him away. The spoon then flies directly at Zero, attempting to impale him, but Zero then draws his Z-saber once more and deflects the spoon away. Zero then starts to fence the spoon. Sparks lit the dimly-lit lab as saber clashed with silverware. Eventually though, Zero began to overpower the spoon, loosing it from Mewtwo's grip and running up to the Psychic legendary Pokemon. Mewtwo, surprised, was unable to react to Zero's advance. Zero slashed Mewtwo across the chest, which slammed Mewtwo into a wall and rebounded it, as Zero followed up with several uncharged buster shots into Mewtwo's body, finally, Zero grabbed Mewtwo, and slammed him into the ground. Zero: Rekkouha! (music stop) Massive rainbow-colored beams of light came down from above and crashed into Mewtwo, leaving the psychic Pokemon wounded and destroying part of the ceiling. (Pokemon USUM OST-VS Giovanni) Mewtwo's eyes suddenly glowed a hellish blue, as did Zero's body. Mewtwo used Psychic! Zero was then slammed around the room, tossed around like a pinball, slamming into walls, pillars, lab equipment, you name it. Zero then ceased to glow in midair, and he was dropped, but failed to notice Mewtwo charging up a sphere of blue energy in it's hand... Mewtwo used Aura Sphere! Mewtwo loosed the shot, and it started to home in on Zero. Zero put up Guard Shell, and the Aura Sphere struck it, breaking it. Zero was stunned, but Mewtwo raised it's hand once more. Mewtwo used Psycho Cut! A bunch of slash projectiles came out of nowhere in a barrage towards Zero, who managed to slice through all of them. except one, which had him hurt, and knocked him back. Zero knelt on the floor. Mewtwo the picked up the spoon again, slamming it down on Zero, but Zero just managed to roll under the spoon in time. Doing a weird hand gesture, there was suddenly now an afterimage of Zero following him. Mewtwo: What? How is this possible? I must know! Mewtwo's eyes flashes, as he stared into Zero's eyes.... Mewtwo: What?- Mewtwo is cut off by another barrage of the Maverick Hunter's slashes, his afterimage slashed after him. Mewtwo was now fighting a 2v1. Zero slashed at Mewtwo again and again. Before he swung his sword up and a jet of flame erupted from underneath Mewtwo's feet. Launching it into the air. Zero jumped up, clinging to the ceiling while spamming down a barrage of icicles at Mewtwo, which all slashed at it. The Z-Saber then turned into a massive metal greatsword, and he slammed it down on Mewtwo. The blade embedded itself into Mewtwo's flesh and hit the ground with a loud metallic CLANG! The Pokemon's right side was completely gone, sliced off by the attack. Mewtwo teleported away and appeared to limp. (Music end) Zero was shocked, and looked behind him. There was Mewtwo, holding onto it's right side, which was completely gone. Zero charged at Mewtwo once more. Mewtwo: ENOUGH! Mewtwo used PsyStrike! With the last of it's strength, Mewtwo exploded in a bright supernova of psychic energy. Which envelloped Zero and blasted the Maverick Hunter away. The lab was completely leveled. They now fought on a barren island. Completely out in the open. Zero knelt in pain on the ground following Psystrike, gribbing his arm. Mewtwo's body began to glow, as Zero pulled out a sub-tank. Refilling his energy. Mewtwo used Recover! Mewtwo's right side then started to regrow itself. Patching itself up, Mewtwo then encased itself in a stange light.... (Pokemon XY OST-VS Mewtwo) Mewtwo then encased itself in a crystal. Which expanded and glowed with an insignia flashing over it. It eventually burst open. Revealing a Mewtwo which was much smaller in stature, with what seemed to be a very large and thick tail growing out of it's head. This was Mega Mewtwo Y. Zero, unfazed, dashed up to Mewtwo, slashing at it, but it quickly dodged out of the way each time, at speeds that made it near-impossible to hit wherever Zero was slashing. Zero then hit something.... Mewtwo's reflect. Mewtwo then charged up another Aura Sphere at Zero, Which struck him right in the face, knocking him backwards. Zero was then struck again and again by a spoon. Before being slammed into the floor at extremely high speeds. Creating a massive crater in the island. Mewtwo then finished the combo by firing off a Shadow Ball into the crater, it exploded with Zero still in it. Zero got up, then summoning an array of Dragonflies to encircle him. The dragonflies all fired at Mewtwo, who countered by raising it's hand again. Mewtwo used Swift! A massive barrage of stars met with the dragonflies' shots, cancelling them out. Zero started to make his advance on Mewtwo with the dragonflies still firing. Eventually, he started to clear our stars on his own with his Z-saber as he ran. Mewtwo's swift was getting pushed back. Mewtwo looked in shock, as he then tries to materialize another barrier, but is interrupted by the neverending barrage of Yanmar pellets. Mewtwo blocked them with it's hands, but it was soon overwhelmed and they broke it's guard. Mewtwo flew back from the barrage. It tried to think of a plan.... Then it got one. Instead of fighting it head-on, Mewtwo simply raised it's hand, and Zero was once again envellopped by a strange blue aura. But now, something was different. Instead of being thrown, Zero felt like he was being....crushed. His limbs started to contort, and the metal in his exterior began to bend, but Zero had to act fast he was going to lose consciousness if he couldn't come up with something. The intense pressure in his head began to affect his thinking. But he still thought....then.... (Music gets distorted a bit, then stops) Zero: Dark...Hold! Time stopped, and Zero was freed from Mewtwo's grasp. Dropping down, Zero then jumped upwards again with the last of his strength. Zero then drew his Z-saber, swinging it at Mewtwo and slamming it into the floor. But with his consciousness still fading, he couldn't make a landing himself... .......... ........ ..... ... Zero's vision was blurred, his head hurt, he walked around the island, stumbling and tripping. He went to pick up his Z-saber, falling over as he bent over to retrieve it. Mewtwo was in no better condition. It was hurt, Zero's attack did a number on it, but it quickly began to heal with Recover. Zero then regained his posture, he knew he still had something to do, uphold the peace. He couldn't do that if he were destroyed. No. He had to win. (Cue GaMetal-Cannonball) Zero rushed at Mewtwo, again, who had just healed, but he stopped mid-dash as Mewtwo was putting up a shield. A shadow Zero instead threw itself upon Mewtwo, disappearing as it slammed into the Pokemon. Zero followed up, conjuring a laser buzzsaw and throwing it at Mewtwo, which started grinding away at the Psychic Pokemon. Zero then sent two boomerangs at Mewtwo, which struck it twice. The buzzsaw dissapated, as Mewtwo once again tried to grip Zero with it's Psychic attack, but Zero slammed into the ground, creating a shockwave and a massive explosion of fireballs going out in every direction. Mewtwo forced it's arms up to block the attack, obstructing it's focus and freeing Zero. Zero then dashed above Mewtwo once more and slammed it down. Zero then came down, punching the ground and igniting the entire area in a fiery explosion. Before drawing the Z-Saber and swinging it upwards. Enveloping Mewtwo in a massive thunder tornado, which slashed at and shocked the psychic-type. Mewtwo then recomposed itself and burst into a massive Psystrike attack again, dissipating the tornado and launching Zero away. Zero: Crap! Mewtwo: Enough. This is over. Mewtwo then conjured another bright white light in it's hands, and began to charge it up for a surprisingly long amount of time. Zero the jumped into the air. The Z-Saber then massively grew in size, to that of a building. Zero: Ittsoryudan! Genmu Zero! Mewtwo used Hyper Beam! Mewtwo fired off the massive beam-laser as Zero swung downwards with all his strength. Creating a massive slash projectile many times his size which started to bisect the Hyper Beam. Mewtwo, desperate, put even more strength behind it's Hyper Beam. The massive light beam engulfed Zero, as the crescent projectile connected with Mewtwo. The entire island was lit by an intense light as the two attacks met, which made both Zero and Mewtwo completely hidden in the light. The light began to fade.... (Music end) The island was cleaved clean in two, creating a canyon which split the island right down the center. Water started to flush in. Only a few bubbles arose from the water....moments later, Zero popped his head out of the creek, and stood on the floor of the divide he just made. Mewtwo was nowhere to be seen. Zero: ...Mission accomplished. Zero teleported away in a flash of red and white, leaving the island behind. Results EP: Hot dayum! Overkill much? Fushidara: While Mewtwo had an assortment of weapons and moves at his disposal and was certainly a match for Zero, Zero could counter it blow-for-blow. EP: Yeah, Zero shitstomps Durability and Destructive capability-wise. And Zero was also a hell of a lot faster. Fushidara: And while Mewtwo's psychic capability gave Zero trouble, being able to stop him dead in his tracs and tear him apart from afar, Zero had plenty of ways to break free from Mewtwo's grip or to break it's focus, like Dark Hold. EP: The most important factor here, is that Zero being a reploid completely shut down Mewtwo's primary method of winning fights like these where he's so outclassed. Which is his mind-reading and mind-wipe. However, since Zero is a robot, he couldn't wipe his memory or read his mind, giving Mewtwo's genius-level intellect very little to work with in the way of strategy. Looks like Mewtwo got Divided by Zero. Fushidara: The winner is Zero!Category:EPKingMaster Season 1 Category:Completed VS Debates Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' VS Debates